Why Should I
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: Why should I not? Kagome asked Sango as she pushed past her to get to the man she wanted to kill. Sango grabbed her arm. Forget him!


1_News reporters say that Tashio Sesshomaru might be the hardest thing to catch since a snow leopard in the grass. Reporter Jenny had the pleasure of interviewing Mr. Tashio. After she asked about his private life he stated "I have no need for women and chivalries." Jenny then asked if he ever thought about settling down and he replied with a "Are you starting to hit on me?" and chuckle..._

Kagome put down the news paper. There was always something in it about Tashio Sesshomaru and his achievements. He graduated third in his class at Harvard, grew up in a rich family, lots of friends and cars.. The list goes on for a while "That guy really peeves me off" she said to no one.

"Well, he's better then some guys, at least he doesn't whore himself around" Inuyasha said in defense. "Oh! Inuyasha!" she stated as she jumped up. "You almost gave me a heart attack." she said putting her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat. "Keh, you shouldn't leave your window open then, wench" he said, turning his head and grunting. Kagome watched as his ears flicked.

"You're a sight Inuyasha, you know that?" she said to him as she walked off towards her bed room. "If Sango comes, let her in and tell her I'm getting ready for school." she said to him. She walked into her room and looked into her closet. Hoodie and blue jeans.. Sounds good, no? She put a shirt on and her pants and then slipped her hoodie on over her head.

"Kagome!" she heard Sango shout from the door. Kagome chuckled to herself, Inuyasha's ears have to be in pain. She walked out of her room into the living room. "Inuyasha sleep over last night?" She asked. Kagome looked up from packing her back pack. "What the hell?" she said. Sango laughed. "It was a joke." Kagome looked towards inuyasha who had a slight blush to his face. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for class."

Inuyasha said as they walked out the door. Kagome sighed and locked the door. 1 more year of this. They walked to the elevator and pushed the button. "Hi Miss Higurashi, I'm sorry but the elevator is broke down again." a man said to her. She turn her head his way and smiled. "It's okay, we all need the exercise." "You're a saint miss Kagome, have fun today and try to work on that Math grade of yours."

"Okay Mr. Oruumi!" she said to the elderly looking man. "Oh Kagome, I got your payment for this month, you sent more than what is expected." "I know" she said happily, she gave him one last smile before tossing a bye over her shoulder and pulling Sango and Inuyasha down the steps.

"Why did you give him more money than usual?" Sango asked her friend. "Because... He told me he needed an operation for his heart. I know how much money that costs..." she said solemnly. Sango nodded in agreement. She, too, knew how much it costs.

They got into Sango's car and turned the radio on. It was a tradition whenever Inuyasha was in the car, it was rock. They turned it up and heard Hand of God playing kagome quietly sang along while Inuyasha played air guitar in the back of the car.

"Been gone more days this year than I have been home Trading friends for trips to the coast This hotel room feels more like a tomb Been gone more days this year than I have been homeTrading friends for trips to the coast This hotel room feels more like a tomb It's not gossip if it's the truth I'm sick of always writing songs for you to slit your wrists to So which is it: the boy who writes the songs or the boy who's in them? Who's the girl? Is this truth or is he writing fiction? Hand over my heart, gun to my head I swear to God

I'm through with this I am the worst liar I know It's not gossip if it's the truth I'm sick of always writing songs for you to slit your wrists to So which is it: the boy who writes the songs or the boy who's in them? Who's the girl? Is this truth or is he writing fiction? Which is it: the boy who writes the songs or the boy who's in them? Who's the girl? Is this truth or is he writing fiction?

So which is it? So which is it? Which is it? So which is it? So which is it? So which is it? Which is it? So which is it? So which is it? So which is it? Which is it? So which is it? So which is it? So which is it? Which is it? Who's the girl? Is this truth or is he writing fiction? Which is it: the boy who writes the songs or the boy who's in them? Who's the girl? Is this truth or is he writing fiction?

Been gone more days this year than I have been home Been gone more days this year than I have been home" the song ended and the car silenced. "Kagome.. You just sang.." Sango said to kagome. Kagome looked at her for a moment before putting her fingers to her lips. "You..You can sing again.." Inuyasha said. She nodded before stepping out of the car and rushing to her class.

"She hasn't sang since her father died, how come she did today?" Inuyasha asked Sango while slowly trailing behind kagome to class. "I.. I don't know.. Did you say anything to her this morning?" she asked. "No.. She was reading a newspaper when I jumped in." "About?" "Him.."

They all walked into class together and sat down in the back middle. It seemed easier to take notes up there. Kagome sat in class, doodling on her notebook. Hearing Mr. Ogawa talk about geometry and trigonometry was highly boring. She wrote down the words from the song in the car "Hand over my heart, gun to my head I swear to God I'm through with this I am the worst liar I know It's not gossip if it's the truth" Sango peaked over at her friend's notes.

She saw what she wrote and then sliped a note to Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened the note and read it "She's doodling again. You know what that means." Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. She looked bored and tired, nothing out of the ordinary.. Except.. She seemed too quiet, something was bothering her and he was going to squeeze it out of her if it's the last thing he did.

After Trigonometry, they walked out to get lunch. They stopped into subway. Kagome ordered the ham and turkey sandwich, a usual thing. They all sat down at the booth in the corner and talked about little things.

Kagome didn't speak much, she was a little too distant for Sango's liking."What's wrong?" "Nothing.. I'm just tired" Kagome stated as she took a bite out of her sandwich. They continued talking and went to the rest of their classes. Kagome and Inuyasha were dropped off and Sango went home early to spend time with Miroku before he had to leave for America for a business meeting with Naraku Inc.

"Kagome, speak." Inuyasha said to her. She was sitting on the couch trying to watch TV. He was standing in front of her looking down upon her. "I'm just tired I told you." she said, trying to brush him off. "Fine, but don't wake up crying again tonight." he told her and he stalked off to bed. She sighed and turned off the TV and followed Inuyasha's lead and went to her own bedroom.

Dreamstate

_Kagome was looking around a big room. It was red with silver sheets, the night seemed late and the sky was light from the snow. She smiled to herself as she saw the figure move over from the door to her side. "I missed you" she said. And then she smelt it. The smell of sex, beer, and lies. Kagome pushed him away from her "What were you doing?" "Nothin baby, letsh jusht go to bed." he said. He fell onto the bed and was automatically asleep._

End Dreamstate

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She saw all that happened that night. She wanted to forget. She wanted to leave that memory behind. Kagome sighed and made a silent promise before going back to sleep. "I promise myself I will never remorse over him again."


End file.
